Wero and Chiken
by K-ro Potter
Summary: 14 "magos" en una casa luchan por ser triunfadores y ser parte de la historia de Hogwarts
1. Los seleccionados

Capitulo 1: "Los seleccionados"  
  
nota: Este FanFic parte cuando hay 30 seleccionados y eligen a los 14, Oliver Wood será el animador  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver: Estamos a punto de conocer quienes participara en "Wero and Chiken" el nuevo reality show, veamos como están los concursantes. Vamos con Harry Potter, Hola Harry.  
  
Harry: Hola Oliver.  
  
Oliver: ¿Nervioso?  
  
Harry: No mucho, se que tengo mucho talento  
  
Oliver: Muy bien, aquí tenemos a Hermione Granger, hola Hermione  
  
Hermione: Hola  
  
Oliver: ¿Que sientes al estar aquí?  
  
Hermione: Un poco de nervio y algo emocionada  
  
Oliver: Ahora iremos con Virginia Weasley, Hola Virginia  
  
Ginny: Hola Oli, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
Oliver: Lo que sea  
  
Ginny: No me digas Virginia, me gusta que me digan Ginny  
  
Oliver: Muy bien Virginia, digo Ginny. Se que no son todos pero no perdamos el tiempo vamos con el jurado  
  
Dumbledore (jurado): Bueno como jurado hemos decidido que el primer seleccionado es... Ronald Weasley Oliver: Ron ¿qué sientes por ser el primer seleccionado para participar en Wero and Chiken?  
  
Ron: Nada, no siento nada, pero me gustaría que Ginny no quedara, no quiero estar con mi hermana  
  
Oliver: excelente, vamos con el siguiente  
  
Mcgonagall (jurado): Por su seguridad, Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione: Lo presentía  
  
Oliver: Sigamos  
  
Dumbledore: el tercer seleccionada es Cho Chang  
  
Cho: Me toco con los enanos ¬¬  
  
Mcgonagall: Por su buena actuación, Neville Lonbotong  
  
Neville: (se cae) Sabia que iba a quedar  
  
Dumbledore: Llevamos cuatro faltan diez, el quinto es, Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco: Espero que no quede Potter  
  
Mcgonagall: Por su potencial Harry Potter  
  
Harry: Te amenazare Malfoy  
  
Dumbledor: El sexto seleccionado o debería decir seleccionada es, Katie bell  
  
Katie: Ganara este reality  
  
Mcgonagall: Por su esfuerzo, Angelina Jonson  
  
Angelina: Elijan a Alicia  
  
Dumbledore: Vamos con el Octavo, que es Fleur Delacour  
  
Fleur: Acompañare a Cho  
  
Mcgonagall: Por su fe Alicia spinett  
  
Alicia: No los decepcionare  
  
Dumbledore: Para apurar, Crabbe y Glodd  
  
Crabbe y Glodd: Nos acabaremos la comida  
  
Mcgonagall: Penúltima por su acto, Lavender Brown  
  
Lavender: Ganare por ti Parvati  
  
Dumbledore: Y por último Colin Crabbe  
  
Colin: Tendré fotos de recuerdo  
  
Oliver: Con eso concluimos este casting, los llevare a la casa, queda dentro del estudio 


	2. Elegidos Positivos

Capitúlo 2: "Explorando la casa"  
  
Van caminando por el estudio  
  
Colin: Que sensacional (saca una foto)  
  
Oliver: No saques muchas fotos aquí creo que no se permite  
  
Colin: Detestó esta clase de estudios  
  
Hermione: Podremos ver como es la forma de la casa  
  
Oliver: Claro, iremos por un pasillo, donde es como una especie de calle y aparece  
  
Fleur: Que forma tendrá????  
  
Cho: Yo creo que será como una casa normal  
  
Oliver: Arrepiéntete de eso  
  
Katie: Por q' Oli????  
  
Oliver: Por es nada que ver con eso  
  
Alicia: Como es????  
  
Oliver: No puedo decírselos  
  
Ron: Una pista  
  
Oliver: No  
  
Harry: Miren, ahí está el pasillo  
  
Neville: Lo veo  
  
Angelina: Que nervio  
  
Lavender: A Parvati le encantaría ver esto  
  
Draco: Se quien será mi primer "amenazado"  
  
Crabbe y Gold: ja, ja  
  
Oliver: No será amenazado, será, elegido negativo  
  
Draco: Buen mi elegido negativo  
  
Oliver: Llegamos al jardín  
  
Hermione: Cuanto falta?????  
  
Oliver: Llegamos!!!!!  
  
Colin: Que es esto  
  
Oliver: la Casa  
  
Draco: Una gallina gigante  
  
Oliver: No es una gallina es un pollo  
  
Harry: Por que la "casa" tiene forma de pollo???  
  
Oliver: Por el nombre, "Wero and Chiken"  
  
Angelina: O por Dios  
  
Fleur: No nos queda más que entrar  
  
Cho: Eso creo  
  
Oliver: Acá los dejo  
  
Todos: Chao Oliver!!!!  
  
Neville: Por donde se entra????  
  
Alicia: Creo que por el pico  
  
Katie: Aquí está la puerta  
  
Harry: Donde???  
  
Katie: En el estomago  
  
Entran a la casa  
  
Cho: Esto debe de ser la entrada  
  
Fleur: Es como un living Harry: Es un living  
  
Ron: Que grande  
  
Colina: (sacando una foto) Genial!!!  
  
Draco: como si fuera para tanto  
  
Crabbe y Gold: Si  
  
Alicia: Miren la cocina esta por acá  
  
Neville: Acá las habitaciones  
  
Katie: Recuerden q' una es para damas y otra para varones  
  
Ron: Yo buscaré el baño  
  
Draco, Crabbe y Gold: Ja , ja, ja, ja!!!  
  
Harry: El salón de ensayo  
  
Hermione: La biblioteca  
  
Colin: sacando foto a todo) La sala de ejercicio  
  
Alicia: La piscina  
  
Lavender: Llegó un sobre  
  
Elegidos:  
Les informó que mañana (y todo el resto de los Martes) será la prueba de reacción y el Jueves la selección del elegido negativo, recuerdo que los Viernes abra un elegido positivo que será quien no podrá ser elegido negativo la próxima semana, como está semana no abra uno, lo elegirán ahora, así que todos al salón de ensayo.  
  
Dumbledore y Mcgonagall (jurado)  
  
Lavender: Vamos  
  
Ron: Descubrí el sauna  
  
Harry: Al salón de ensayo  
  
Ron: (lee la carta y sale corriendo) Espérenme!!!!!!!!  
  
Llegan y está Oliver:  
  
Oliver: Estamos a punto de elegir al elegido positivo, el primer voto lo dará Ron  
  
Ron: Mi elegido positivo es Angelina, Aunque aun no nos conozcamos bien te encuentro positiva y optimista  
  
Angelina: Me gusta que lo hallas notado pues encuentro que son las cualidades más importantes de mi persona  
  
Oliver: El segundo voto lo dará Hermione  
  
Hermione: Mi elegido positivo es Colin, lo mismo q' Ron, no nos conocemos bien pero veo algo en ti que siento que eres alguien que puede ganar o llegar a ser finalista  
  
Colin: Gracias (saca una foto)  
  
Oliver: El tercer voto lo dará Cho  
  
Cho: Mi elegido es Fleur, es una razón no muy obvia, es por que no me quiero dejar solo con los "enanos"  
  
Fleur: A mi tampoco me gustaria tener que quedarme solo con los "enanos" como dices tu  
  
Oliver: El siguiente voto lo dará Neville  
  
Neville: Mi voto es para Harry, en está casa-pollo eres alguien que me a ayudado mucho o eso espero, por tu mirada  
  
Harry: me agrada que confíes en mi  
  
Oliver: Draco  
  
Draco: Mi elegido es Weasley, está es una lección, cuídate  
  
Ron: Lo are  
  
Oliver: Harry  
  
Harry: Mi elegida es Cho, encuentro que tienes fuerza para seguir adelante  
  
Cho: Gracias por notarlo Harry  
  
Oliver: Katie  
  
Katie: Mi elegido es Draco, aunque me caigas un poco mal encuentro que eres más fuerte que el resto  
  
Draco: Gracias  
  
Oliver: Angelina  
  
Angelina: Fleur, Te encuentro fuerte, audaz, potencial, etc de cosas buenas  
  
Fleur: Me alegro de que pienses eso de mi  
  
Oliver: Fleur  
  
Fleur: Mi elegido es Harry, te encuentro audaz  
  
Harry: Sin comentarios  
  
Oliver: Alicia  
  
Alicia: Fleur, lo mismo que Angelina  
  
Fleur: Lo mismo que le dije a Angelina te lo digo a ti  
  
Oliver: Crabbe  
  
Crabbe: Draco, por su amistad  
  
Draco: Me lo presentía  
  
Oliver: Glodd  
  
Glodd: Draco, por su amistad  
  
Draco: Me lo presentía  
  
Oliver: Lavender  
  
Lavender: Mi elegida es Fleur, por su gran corazón  
  
Fleur: Gracias Lavender  
  
Oliver: Colin  
  
Colin: Harry, por su energia  
  
Harry: Colin!!!!  
  
Oliver: Como los votos lo dicen la ganadora es Fleur 


	3. ¿Día de descanzo?

Capitulo 3: "¿Un día de descanzó?  
  
Colin: Me alegro que mañana sea Sábado, no tenemos nada que hacer  
  
Hermione: Yo me ire a ejercitar para la prueba de reacción  
  
Ron: Lo que encuentro estúpido es la forma de la casa  
  
Angelina: Quien No  
  
Fleur: Lo bueno es que no podre ser el el elegido positivo de nadie  
  
Alicia: Que suerte sentir eso  
  
Harry: Pero recuerda lo que dijo Oliver primero. El elegido positivo si puede q'dar elegido por reacción pero no por elegido negativo  
  
Fleur: lose  
  
Katie y Cho están solas en una pieza:  
  
Katie: Quien crees que ganara???  
  
Cho: Cuesta saberlo  
  
Katie: Ni siquiera llevamos un día lose  
  
Cho: Quien crees que quedara elegido negativo????  
  
Katie: No lo se, espero q' Malfoy  
  
Cho: Lo q' cuesta es q' vamos a llevar poco tiempo  
  
Katie: Llevaríamos, casi una semana  
  
Cho: Lo se, Lo q' costó fue hoy elegir al elegido positivo, o sea, tenias q' adivinar su conducta  
  
Katie: Cambiando el tema, Quien te atrae de la casa-pollo????? Quien te atrae no quien te gusta  
  
Cho: Tengo un novio afuera  
  
Katie: Lose pero debe a ver uno por lo menos  
  
Cho: Prometes guardarlo como un secreto  
  
Katie: Lo prometo  
  
Cho: Realmente me atrae...  
  
Katie: Quien  
  
Cho: No te lo dire  
  
Katie: Cuando estes preparada  
  
Cho: O.K.  
  
Katie: Ire con el resto  
  
Cho: Vamos, come on  
  
Se van:  
  
Lavender: Miren una carta  
  
Neville: Te ganare  
  
Lavender: (con la carta en la mano) Es para Fleur  
  
Neville: No es justo siempre agaras las cartas  
  
Lavender: Ese es mi deber en está casa  
  
Neville: Seras mi elegida negativa  
  
Lavender: Claro, mi elegido negativo es Lavender por q' siempre agarrá las cartas  
  
Neville: No te burles  
  
Lavender: Ignorándolo, Léela Fleur  
  
Fleur: De acuardo  
  
Fleur:  
Eres muy afortunada de ser elegida positiva ya que es menos probable que salgas elegida negativa una semana que no quedes elegida positiva, recuerda que igual puedes quedar elegida por reacción  
  
Se despide atte  
  
Jurado y Oliver 


	4. Adios Crabbe

Capitulo 4: "Crabbe se quiere escapar"  
  
Lavender: Felicitaciones Fleur  
  
Fleur: Gracias  
  
Neville: Fleur, Crees que algún día pueda quedar elegido posit...  
  
Lavender: Crees que algún día pueda quedar elegida positiva Fleur  
  
Neville: Nunca!!!!!  
  
Fleur: De depende de tu conducta en la casa  
  
Draco: (murmurando) Casa-Pollo  
  
Harry: Dijiste algo Malfoy  
  
Draco: Nada que te interese Potter  
  
Harry: nada de lo que dices tu me interesa  
  
Draco se va con Crabbe y Gold:  
  
Draco: No soporto a Potter  
  
Gold: Yo tampoco  
  
Crabbe: Creen que yo si  
  
Draco: Tengo un plan para ganar  
  
Gold y Crabbe: Que cosa Draco????  
  
Draco: Seré buenos con todos solamente antes del elegido positivo, menos con Granger para que ella me ayude a superar las pruebas de reacción, supe que tenias que ser bueno en todos los aspectos de literatura  
  
Crabbe: Buen plan, pero  
  
Draco: Pasa algo malo con mi plan  
  
Crabbe: No nada, es que no me gusto esto, no fue como yo lo esperaba  
  
Draco: Vamos, como es eso  
  
Crabbe: Me imaginaba que para ser parte de la historia de Hogwarts tenias que comer mucho  
  
Draco: Si fuera eso ustedes tendrían el premio ganado  
  
Gold: Si  
  
Crabbe: Me escapare  
  
Draco: Es imposible, el maldito de Wood tiene las llaves  
  
Crabbe: Solo lo intentare, iré a empacar  
  
Crabbe termina de empacar y abre la puerta:  
  
Crabbe: Está abierto  
  
Draco: Deberas  
  
Crabbe: Chao!!!!  
  
Draco y Gold: Chao!!!!!!  
  
Y se va, al poco rato aparece Oliver:  
  
Oliver: Hola chicos, los necesito a todos en el Salón de ensayo ahora ya  
  
Hermione: Que ocurre  
  
Cho: No lo se  
  
Alicia: Espero que no sea nada malo  
  
Colín: Espero que no sea por sacar muchas fotos  
  
Draco: Como van a quitarte la maquina solo por eso, estupido  
  
Colín: No saldrás en la foto  
  
En el salón de ensayo:  
  
Oliver: Uno de sus compañeros se ha escapado  
  
Todos: Quien???? Como????  
  
Oliver: La puerta quedo abierta y... Se fue  
  
Ron: Pero quien fue  
  
Oliver: Su amigo Crabbe  
  
Todo (meno Gold y Draco): Al menos fue el  
  
Oliver: Tendremos que entrar a otro finalista a la casa  
  
Ron: Que no sea Ginny, ni Fred, ni George  
  
Oliver: El jurado ya lo pensó y dejémoslos pasar por favor  
  
Mcgonagall: Gracias Oliver y hola  
  
Dumbledore: Rápido, mujer, no tenemos todo el día  
  
Mcgonagall: Quien entrara sera... 


	5. ¿Quien entrara?

Capitulo 5: "¿Quién entrara?"  
  
En el capitulo anterior: Crabbe se va de la casa-pollo, Draco y Gold son los únicos que saben. El jurado meterá a otro seleccionado entre los 14 a la casa-pollo, vean quien será!!!!  
  
Mcgonagall: Quien entrara será...  
  
Dumbledore: Rápido, no tengo todo le día, tengo una cita con la prof. Sprout  
  
Todos: ^^JAJA^^  
  
Dumbledore: ¬¬ me pregunto cual de todos ustedes será el próximo eliminado  
  
Todos: ------SIN COMENTARISOS------  
  
Mcgonagall: Prosigamos, Quien entrará será... ...Parvati Patil  
  
Lavender: O Si =)  
  
Oliver: Con está decisión, démosles un aplauso y un adiós al jurado  
  
Todos: ...Es hora d decir adiós, decir adiós...  
  
Oliver: Que cursi  
  
Jurado: Hasta luego chiquillos.  
  
Dumbledore: Caramba!!!!!! Mi cita era a las 9:30 y ya son las 9:31, mi vida está destrozada para siempre. (comienza a rodar por el piso como loco)  
  
Oliver: Donde está el teléfono????, llamaré al manicomnio  
  
Harry: En la segunda cabineta del baño hay uno, hay más pero, es mi cabineta favorito ^^  
  
Draco: También he visto un periódico en esa cabina  
  
Harry: De repente leo, no se rían  
  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJA (Dumbledore sigue rodando por el piso)  
  
Oliver: Sacare al Jurado de aquí y... conseguiré otro empleo  
  
De repente se oye una voz :  
  
Voz: No puedes renunciar Oliver Wood o lamentarás a ver nacido  
  
Oliver: Si, si como me iría de aquí, no me gusta trabajar con locos y no hay ninguno aquí  
  
Voz: Me parece  
  
Oliver: Okey  
  
En ese momento entra Parvati... 


	6. Grandes cambios

Capitulo 6:  
  
"Grandes cambios"  
  
Oliver va a llamar y llega Parvati:  
  
Parvati: Hola chicos  
  
Todos(los hombres): Injusticia, Injusticia!!!!!!!  
  
Cho: Injusticia de que????  
  
Harry: Hay mas mujeres que hombres  
  
Lavender: Eso es verdad  
  
Llega Oliver:  
  
Neville: Y, Como te fue?????  
  
Oliver: Mal me fue, no aceptan a mayores de 150 en el manicomnio, y... abran grandes cambios  
  
Draco: Que tipos de cambios????  
  
Oliver: Bueno, no abra elegido positivo, excepto el de esta semana, o sea Fleur  
  
Fleur: COOL  
  
Oliver: Los Domingos será el elegido negativo y el Sábado la prueba de redacción, partiendo de la próxima semana  
  
Colin: Una semana de descansó  
  
Hermione: VAMOS A CELEBRAR CON UNA FIESTA EN LA PISCINA!!!!!!  
  
Todos: SI!!!!!!!  
  
Llegan todos al patio (donde esta la piscina) en traje de baño  
  
Ron: Pero, esta lloviendo  
  
Draco: Fíjate que no nos dimos cuenta  
  
Gold: JA JA  
  
Hermione: Entonces la fiesta será adentro  
  
Fleur: No se si ustedes, pero yo me baño igual  
  
Todos: Nosotros igual  
  
Parvati: A LA PISCINA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lavender: Esta congelada, yo me voy al pasto  
  
Cho: Está bien, después te vas acostumbrando  
  
Lavender: Ni loca, me bronceare  
  
Neville: Cómo???  
  
Parvati: Es verdad Laven, no hay sol  
  
Lavender: Yo entró, no pienso morirme de frío  
  
Parvati: Vamos Laven  
  
Lavender: Me resigno  
  
Todos (menos Lavender): Aguafiestas, Aguafiestas, Llegó el burro a la fiesta!!!!!!! 


	7. Prueba de redacción

Capitulo 7: "Prueba de redacción"  
  
n/a: Nos saltamos unos días, lo que paso en el capitulo que seguía era que Lavender se quedaba en la piscina y todos se divertían.  
  
Oliver: Estamos a punto de partir la primera prueba de redacción, se trata de una prueba de resistencia, deben escalar, montar, saltar, corre,.... , caminar y trotar  
  
Harry: eso es todo????  
  
Oliver: Si  
  
Todos: UF!!!!!!  
  
Oliver: Será por dos grupos, pero solo uno será el protegido y amenazado, Muy bien los grupos son: Cho, Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Alicia y Lavender, el otro grupo es: Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Colin, Parvati y Goylde  
  
Draco: Cuando partimos, Mujer!!!!!  
  
Todos: Mujer????  
  
Draco: Hombre  
  
Oliver: Mejor, hagan dos filas y tendrán que escalar el Everes tamaño natural, bajarlo, nadar toda la piscina, saltar las ballas, correr, Montar las bicicletas y caminar hasta la meta.  
  
Parvati: Que tiene que ver esto con la historia de Hogwarts??????  
  
Oliver: No lo se, a mi me dicen lo que debe decir  
  
Todos: O·O  
  
Oliver: 3...... 2........ 1..........PARTIERON!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos comienzan a escalar como desesperados  
  
Oliver: Van ganando los Hombres  
  
Parvati: ¬¬  
  
Oliver: Y Parvati  
  
Neville: Me ahogó, me ahogó, AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Termino la prueba  
  
Oliver: Ganaron las mujeres  
  
Draco: (Con sarcasmo) Gracias Neville  
  
Oliver: Los 3 puntos más bajos son: Neville, Cho y Gold  
  
Neville: Lo sabia  
  
Cho: (^^) Quiero ser yo(^^)  
  
Gold: Me voy  
  
Oliver: El amenazado es.... GOLD  
  
Gold: Me voy  
  
Oliver: Tambien les diremos el protegido, los 3 puntos mas altos son: Hermione, Harry y Katie  
  
Hermione: Espero que sea yo  
  
Harry: ---------SIN COMENTARIOS----------  
  
Katie: Voten por mi!!!!!!  
  
Oliver: El protegido(a) es...... KATIE 


End file.
